Ernesto De La Cruz's Revenge
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Ernesto De La Cruz will do anything to seize his moment and take back what is rightfully his. He'll do anything he can to make sure things went back to the way they were and he has a plan, will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Ernesto De La Cruz's Revenge**

 **A/N: So, as soon as I saw this film I already had an idea of what a sequel could be like, so I had to try and write one down. This is by far becoming one of my favourite Disney films, so I hope everyone enjoys this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Coco**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Ernesto De La Cruz could not believe what he has been reduced to, once he had everything he ever wanted and it all vanished, after he made a terrible mistake. He lost everything he owned, and he now lived with the ones who were forgotten in the land of the dead.

Even they wanted to forget him, no one would talk to him. So, sitting alone on a cardboard box in a rundown dark and dusty shack, the once renowned singer in all of Mexico, now wallowed in his own self-pity.

But something had been on his mind lately, something that had once been a legend within the land of the dead, there were very few people who believed it he'd over heard the others talking about it. But De La Cruz was willing to give it a chance and seize his moment.

A smirk played across his face, as he stood drinking the last of the shots he had sitting beside him. He chuckled, "yes, time to fix this disastrous error that I have made and reclaim, what is mine." He grinned and headed out the door of the shack.

Looking to the path that travelled down into a darkness pit, that not even anyone of the dead would want to follow. But, he was not like them, he's always willing to do anything to get what he wants. De la Cruz fixed his trousers and hat and continued down the path.

"I knew this legend was true." He said as he saw many different spirit guides that lived there some were ones that people of the dead feared.

They all hung around a very run-down shack and in the water below which was covered in mist, He slightly hesitated to go further but he pushed himself. Gingerly knocking on the wooden door, he stepped back and waited for an answer.

The sound of a bottle smashing and the cries of spirit guides reached his ears, he gulped in fear. "What is the meaning of this? Who dares disturbs my hooooooome?!" Came a booming voice.

"Uhhhhhh, pardon me for intruding, but I have come for your assistance." De La Cruz shakily sputtered out.

"What?!" The voice sounded again.

De La Cruz was about to repeat himself but backed up as the pathway shook as the door began to open. The once famous singer was greeted with nothing but darkness, squinting his eyes he peered inside and took a small step.

"Hello…." He called.

"You come for assistant from me? No one has come to me in many, many years." The voice called out.

De La Cruz gazed all around the shack he scratched his head when he didn't see anyone at all, "where are you?"

"I never show myself, if I did you'd be shocked into being forgotten. Though it seems with your case it wouldn't matter." The voice chuckled quite evilly.

De La Cruz growled and clenched his bone fist, but he calmed himself he didn't want to anger this mysterious being any further, he had an inkling that this being knew why he was there. "I take it you know why I am here?"

"Why yesssssss, I could sense it the moment you walked towards my shack!" The voice chuckled, "you're here to reclaim what is yours. Am I correct."

"Yes, how do I do that?"

The voice chuckled again, "If I help you, you must be willing to help me too."

De La Cruz frowned with a nod of his head "what must I do?"

"You must bring me a living soul, once I have this soul I will be able to provide you what you want. But be warned, cross me and I can keep things the way they are." The voice deepened a little.

De La Cruz smirked at the condition, "not to worry me amigo I know just who bring to you. But…I fear that I have no idea how to do that?" De La Cruz sighed sadly.

"I thought you might say that….Allow me to present one of my many spirit guides." The voice said with an evil chuckle.

De La Cruz's eyes widened at the sight of the creature, it was hideous he almost fainted at the mere sight of it. "Sooooo, ugly…." He said outloud but gasped at rralising what he said and he quickly covered his mouth.

"Ehhhh….Sorrryy…It slipped out…" The singer muttered sheepishly.

"Not to worry…I hear that a lot when someone sees these spirits…" The voice boomed making De La Cruz jump slightly.

"Now, as soon as your chosen soul has entered the graveyard, it will lure them back to your grave which I believe is a big monument?"

"Ehhh, yesss." The singer nodded.

"Excellent, as soon as they enter they will step on the marigold petals. As soon as this happens they will be transported to the land of the dead, and since you have come to me you will be able to choose a location in which they appear in. Then you must bring them to me, were I will perform a spell that keeps them here." The voice explained in an evil way.

De la Cruz's eyes widened, and he frowned in thought for a moment, "if I'm able to do this what's in this for me?"

"What are you're conditions?"

De La Cruz smirked evilly as he gazed at his left hand, "I always want to seize my moment, so my condition is this…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ernesto De La Cruz's Revenge**

 **A/N: Okay, I want to start things off by saying thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story so far and fav ect. I just want to point out one thing before you continue and for anyone who might be reviewing afterwards - please don't argue through the review section, that's not really what it's for. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **If I reply to a review it will be through the Author note at the start of my stores or maybe PM's. I always appreciate ideas and suggestions given for stories, but I will not be taking ideas for this one as I have the story already mapped out, but not to worry as I will have all characters from the movie in the story as I loved everyone of them.**

 **So…with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the next part…**

 **Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful day over a small town called Santa Cecilia, in which a boy named Miguel lived. The town itself was a buzz with hundreds of people preparing for the Day of the dead, or better known as Dia de los Muertos in Mexico which came around every year.

And the Rivera family were no exception in preparing for the day and night ahead. The family was busy decorating their family home and the gravesides of their deceased loved ones so that they could come and visit.

Miguel smiled at his baby sister as he finished showing her the pictures on the ofrenda, she gurgled happily in his arms, as he comforted his mama Abuelita who'd appeared beside him as he finished. She smiled lovingly, at her grandchildren, but sighed sadly as she placed her mama Coco's picture upon the ofrenda.

Smiling once more she parted from Miguel, "Miguel we should get ready soon, its almost time to come together."

"Yes, mama Abuelita." Miguel replied.

His mama Abuelita grinned as she took his sister and walked off. Miguel sighed as he watched them go. His gazed returned to the ofrenda, as his brown eyes landed on the picture of his papa Hector and his mama Imelda, and he remembered that this time last year he entered the land of the dead, boy, how he missed them and the others, but he knew they'd be around the family tonight.

Miguel's mind was so focus on the ofrenda, that he failed to notice a shadow of a slender form, sneak behind him and behind the table. The boy was about to head out as he knew be called soon, but the sound of barking caught his attention. He smiled when his faithful dog dante appeared at the door.

"Dante, how are ya boy? Come on we should get ready for tonight." Miguel laughed as he pets the hairless dog as he tried to lick him.

Dante paused mid lick as his nose started to wiggle at the stench of a strange smell. Miguel's laughter died down as he was now wiping his face. Dante started to growl suddenly, which alarmed the twelve-year-old. "Dante, what's wrong boy?" Miguel asked with a frown as he bent down to his level.

Looking around Miguel couldn't quite think of anything as to why his four-legged friend would be acting like this. "It's okay, boy. There's nothing here, must've been a mouse or something." Miguel shrugged as he looked around once more and found nothing.

But still dante was still growling, Miguel shook his head at his friend had started to walk away, but as the dogs' growl intensified he paused and looked back. He squinted his eyes, as he gazed around the room once more to check for sure that nothing was there, at the sound of slight movement from the table the twelve-year olds eyes widened as a large shadow travelled up the back wall and over the table.

Letting out a gasp of fear Miguel watched as its hand reached out and grabbed the photo of his papa Hector and mama Imelda off the table, "Hey...!" He yelled and panicked as the shadow seemed to make its way out the side window, "oh, no!" Miguel yelled and dashed out the room.

"Miguel there you are, come I need your help…" said his father as he pulled his son to side after he bumped into him, but Miguel was scanning the area to see if he could spot were the shadow ran off to completely ignoring his father.

His eyes widened as he saw It going up and over the roof tops, "sorry papa...I have to go!" He yelled and swiftly avoided his fathers grasp.

"Miguel, where are you going?!" He heard his father yell, but he ignored it and continued searching around the town.

Miguel ran and ran, determined to get that picture back, for he knew what would happen if he didn't. He was starting to panic as it was starting to get dark, "oh, no not again, what was that thing anyway?" He muttered to himself as he came to a slow run carefully avoiding people as he went.

He heard a bark and dante was by his side, his ears alert and he was sniffing the area. Miguel realised and smiled, "good boy dante. You have a scent? Do you know which way it went?" Miguel questioned as he watched his friend.

Dante bark once more and let out a growl and pointed in a direction of a couple of houses, Miguel followed the way that the grey dog was looking and gasp when he spotted the shadow creature going up and down the sides of the houses.

"There it is!" He yelled and began running again, dante close behind.

Miguel eyes widened as he watched the shadow sneak over the wall of the graveyard, the twelve-year-old paused to catch his breath as he entered the graveyard. It had now gotten quite dark and Miguel was struggling to see where the creature was.

"It's going to be harder to find it now, I have to hurry otherwise I'll be in trouble." Miguel muttered as he started walking through the graves, avoiding people who were paying their respects to their loved ones.

He heard a couple of people scream, "what is that?!" They yelled fumbling about to get out the way.

Miguel frowned as he watched the commotion, "ah, it must be over there, come on damte!"

Swerving in and out of graves his eyes widened as he spotted the creature and he picked up his paced to keep up. He skidded to a halt when the shadow went underneath the door of the mausoleum that held Ernesto De La Cruz's body inside. Looking around Miguel checked to see if anyone was looking.

The door was slightly ajar, so he gingerly opened it and walked in, he looked around and couldn't see anything that resembled the shadow. "Hello…" He uttered. He turned around and was about to walk out when dante appeared inside.

The dog growled "dante it's not here, but I'm sure I saw it come in." Miguel sighed but he gasped as he looked at the floor when he realised it was getting a little darker. Frowning he turned around and his eyes widened in fear at what was looming before him.

Never in all is his had he seem something like this, it was even scarier than seeing skeletons walking around. He looked at the creature which was a shadow, it was as tall as a man, but it was just nothing but darkness, apart from its eyes which glowed red. "Uhhhh," Miguel uttered his eyes darting all around not wanting to look at it.

Dante growled and tried to jump at it, Miguel gasped "dante no!" He yelled and watched in horror as the creature had used its long hand to shove the dog out of the way. Dante whimpered as he was bashed down to the floor were marigold petals lay.

"Dante!" Miguel cried in worry as he bent down to the dog and placed his hand on him.

Growling himself the boy tore his head back to the creature who still loomed above him, the picture hung loose in its clutches. "Who are you…what do you want?!" Miguel yelled in frustration.

The shadow squinted its eyes and rolled itself into a ball and spread its darkness around the mausoleum, Miguel gasped fear rising in him, he suddenly felt faint, his eyes getting heavy, he collapsed to the ground, "uhhhhhgg," He mumbled as he lay flat on his stomach, the last thing he saw was red eyes peering down at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ernesto De La Cruz's Revenge**

 **A/N: Just want to leave a note to say thank you to everyone who has liked, fav, and followed so far. I'm truly grateful. so, without further ado I hope you enjoy the next part...**

 **Chapter 3**

As the same with the land of the living, people in the land of the dead were preparing themselves, so they could cross over the marigold bridge to see their loved ones. Some of the Riveria family had gotten through customs and were waiting for the others on the other side already. The ones still to walk through it consisted of Imelda and Hector. They approached the departure area and waited in line to nn

Hector was feeling nervous as this was his first time getting through without being rejected, but somehow, he thought he would be. He let out a breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding, "boy, I can't to see Miguel again, I wish I could talk to him, and thank him for his help." Hector said.

Imelda smiled and placed her skeleton hand on his shoulder, "don't worry Hector, I'm sure Miguel will know."

He smiled at his wife and made a small nod, they soon realised that they were next in the line and they quickly posed for the computer. Hector wiped his forehead and nervously stood still, along with his wife. The familiar sound of a buzz tone shocked the pair and the skeleton behind the computer looked at them with sympathy. "I'm so sorry, but it seems that no one has put up your photo," the skeleton lady stated.

Both had wide eyes, Imelda was outraged, "What! That's impossible, our photo was placed back on the ofrenda last year!" Imelda exclaimed slamming her bone hand on the table.

Hector grabbed her shoulders slightly panicking himself inside, but he wanted to be strong for his wife "Imelda calm down, we'll….We'll sort this out."

Imelda huffed in annoyance towards the lady, and they made their way back to the station, "ugh h-how can this be happening again, we know Miguel put our photo back." Imelda cried out in concern.

Hector nodded at this wife as they entered the station and went to the room that they had been in before when Imelda found out they had been cursed, "I know, something must've happened, we'll get to the bottom of this."

….

Meanwhile in a dark room situated in De La Cruz's old mansion, a boy lay out cold on the floor. He was slowly coming too, as his eyes flickered opened and he let out a groan. "ughhhh…my head," He mumbled as he held as he realised he was laying flat on a marble floor in the same room were the singers guitar shaped pool was.

Letting out a gasped he shot up on his feet but regretted doing that since he felt rather dizzy. "Whoa…Uh…. Where….Last I remember I was surrounded by darkness and that thing was it a spirit?" He looked around his eyes widened as he recognised his surroundings and he checked his body. He nearly felt himself faint again, but he was able to stop himself.

"Oh, no not this again, but, but how is this possible?" He muttered.

An evil chuckle caught his attention and the boy's eyes widened and he froze on the spot, stepping out of the darkness was Ernesto De La Cruz. "De La Cruz." He uttered as he backed away.

"Helllllooooo Miguel." Ernesto said as he came out of the shadows, a smirked played on his face. He chuckled evilly.

"Uhhhh, h-how did I get here…..What do you want?!" Miguel bravely asked as he stepped towards De la Cruz.

"You ruined my life here Miguel. I want things to return to how they were, and youuuu are going to help me with that." De la Cruz said in an intimidating way, as he towered over the boy and he pointed at him. "You will help me seize my moment once again."

Miguel frowned clenching his fist "there's no way I'm going help you, you murdered my great great grandfather and tried to murder me!" He stated firmly gesturing to his chest.

He gasped as it suddenly got cold and the same shadow creatures came up behind him, startling him. "Ahhhhh!" He yelped when they revealed their true self's as very, very strange looking spirit creatures not like the ones he'd ever seen before.

Panting a little the twelve turned back to Ernesto as he composed himself, "are they spirit guides?"

"Yes, but ones that are feared. Now Miguel, I am going to bring you to someone, who'd very much like to meet you. If you do not cooperate with me, then I can assure that life here will be very different for your family." Ernesto said evilly his arms behind his back.

Miguel eyes widened as he shrunk back a little, he panicked with not knowing what to do. He certainly didn't want anything to happen to his family because of him. He sighed in defeat not seeing any way out of this situation, "alright, I'll cooperate."

"Excellently!" the singer grinned, and he snapped his bone fingers, the spirit guides surrounded Miguel and one which had long claws and the body of a snake grabbed him.

"Ahhh, hey!" He yelped as he started to squirm about, "I said I was cooperating!" Miguel complained.

Ernesto smugly looked behind at the struggling boy, "yes, I know. I'm not taking any chances of you running away. Now come we have a long way to go!" He said and started walking out of the mansion.

….

Back at the station Hector and Imelda were talking to the skeleton who helped them last year, Imelda slammed her palms on the desk, "please, you must help us, our has been taking once down again, what can we do about this?!"

Shaking by her anger the skeleton composed himself to answer, "well, I know that last time your relative was here for real and he had your photo, but I'm not sure this is the case this time."

Imelda growled "don't you think I know that!"

Hector's eyes wide as she prepared to take of her shoes and aim one at him, "Imelda stop, please calm down!"

She sighed as she fell into Hector's chest and he hugged her, "I'm sorry, she's just really upset." Hector said to the skeleton.

"Don't worry I understand. I'm just trying to explain that this time, things are quite tricky. If your photo has been lost on the other side, and If no one on that side finds it, then I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do." He stated sadly and softly.

Hector's eyes widened at the guy, he sighed and hugged his wife tighter. "I'll leave you two alone." He said and scurried off.

Imelda pushed herself off Hector and started to pace and she growled a little, "well, he was no help, surely there is something we can do."

Hector scratched his head, "I don't see what we could do."

Suddenly the pair heard a familiar bark coming from the outside of the door Hector frowned, "that sounds like Dante."

Hector swung the doors open and it was Dante standing there, he circles, barked and started whining at him "Dante shouldn't you be with Miguel at this time?" Hector said towards the dog and bent down to him.

Turning behind him the hairless dog pulled round a piece of Miguel's clothing, Hector's eyes widened in surprise as he took it from him, "this...is Miguel's." He said with a frown at the dog who whimpered a little.

Imelda gasped and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "do you think something has happened? Has something happened to Miguel?" She asked the dog.

Dante nodded and started growling, Hector gasped "we have to find him." Just as Hector said that the rest of the family had ran up to them in a panic.


End file.
